


5 times Peter Parker was scared + 1 time he wasn't.

by SobbingInACorner



Series: To Infinity (War) and Beyond [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers 4 better save my boys or the Russos are gonna catch these hands, Character Death, Character Undeath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Give em all one, Give this boy a goddamn hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm gonna fix this mess in the last chapter dw, Infinity War, Infinity War broke me, Massive Infinity War spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Spoilers, Tony too while you're at it, Vignette, i'm an emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SobbingInACorner/pseuds/SobbingInACorner
Summary: When the hairs on Peter's arm stood straight up, he knew something wasn’t right.MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARDON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!!Okay so IW destroyed me I spent like 3 hours cryingSo now comes the obligatory angst fanfic + fix-it





	1. The Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah  
> I just saw Infinity War  
> I spent about an hour and a half crying in my room and now I’m drowning my feelings in fix-it fanfiction  
> But now I’m gonna hop on the post-Infinity War angst train :):):)  
> **MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD**

When the hairs on Peter's arm stood straight up, he knew something wasn’t right. Ned? No, Ned was listening to Beyonce. Michelle? No, she was cycling. To save the world, apparently. If only she knew.

Then what?

A trickle of fear crept down Peter's spine, as his body moved of its own accord. Dreading what he might see, he turned to his right and stared towards New York.

Towards the colossal spaceship, just inches from the ground.

Oh god.

The city needed Spiderman. He needed a distraction.

“Ned.”

Tap tap. Earphone removed.

“I need you to cause a distraction.”

His best friend's eyes grew impossibly wide.

“Holy shit.”

Peter grinned, and reached into his backpack as Ned did his thing. Webshooters? Check. Suit in bag? Check. Mask? Check. Bravery and will to swing towards the one thing that had haunted him for 6 long years? Absolutely.

But as he swung under the bridge just precious seconds later, he wondered if that was right. It was all just too familiar.

And as he raced through crowds of panicked citizens, shrieking in terror at every car that crashed, every blast behind them, he was reminded of the attack 6 years prior.

 

He had hidden under the table with Aunt May and cried until the screaming stopped. Child’s hand in guardian's. TV blaring and empty sweet wrappers. Anything but the horrors outside his window.

 

Now he was 17 years old, and it was his job to stop those horrors. But he wanted nothing more than to hide with May and let the adults take care of the screaming.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ever see that really old movie Aliens?”
> 
> Peter hated this plan. And it was his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yaaaay  
> This one's a bit longer dw  
> Also ya girl is going to see IW again on Saturday wish me luck

“Ever see that really old movie Aliens?”

Peter hated this plan. And it was his plan. It was dangerous and kinda stupid, but it was the best chance they stood at defeating Voldemort over there. He crept over the beams of the ship silently, focused only on Mr Stark, who was waiting by the huge control thingy at the front of the bridge. Peter guessed this was the bridge – it was kinda like a ship from Star Wars. Did that make the evil prune (the one that Voldemort had been ranting about) Emperor Palpatine? Awesome.

Then Mr Stark stood up and began monologuing. Voldemort and the wizard dude's heads whipped around to stare at him; one in rage, the other in exasperation but begrudging relief. One subtle glance in Peter's direction – that was his cue. Mr Stark spun on his heel and blasted a hole straight through the ship's side, and Peter swung forward. Screeching, Voldemort flew straight through the gaping hole. Good riddance. But the wizard, not grounded by a cool nanotech suit like Mr Stark and Peter, was also sucked towards the hole by the vacuum created. His sentient cloak raced towards him and frantically tugged on his shoulders, but could not slow the wizard's pace. Hastily, Peter flung a web towards the wizard, and latched onto some nearby debris, jerking to an abrupt halt. For a moment, everything was still. 

Then the pole he was stuck to snapped, and he went hurtling towards the hole. 

In that split second, the world went awfully quiet. The only sound was the blood rushing in Peter's ears, and the distant shout from Mr Stark. Then a shiver of horror split his mind as he realised: _I am going to die._

He could only hope May would forgive him.

The unforgiving void of space hurtled towards him, and Peter closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

  
Then opened them again. Was he dead?

 

 

 

 

  
No, he wasn’t. The wizard guy was still here, and Peter was suspended in the centre of the hole. Why had he stopped? Who cared? He'd _done it!_

_“Yes!_ Wait, what are _those?”_

Spindly, golden legs protruded from his back; four of them, each clinging to the torn edges of the hole. As if acting on his thoughts alone, they bent, then sprung backwards, propelling Peter and the wizard away from the hole. He crashed-landed painfully on the bridge, wizard dude sprawled on top of him. Mr Stark looked on in mild amusement as he sealed the hole.

The wizard stood up hurriedly, brushing his robes off. Peter clambered to his feet, albeit a little less gracefully. His cool new legs retracted, and the wizard muttered ‘thanks’ before striding toward Mr Stark.

_I just saved a wizard from getting sucked into space with crazy robot spider legs and a new nanotech suit._

_Awesome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect this boy  
> Drop a comment if you enjoyed! (Or if you didn't!)


	3. The Knighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it comes to choosing between saving you, the kid, or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die.”
> 
> Doctor Strange – awesome name, kinda rude guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm baaaaaaack  
> again with the short chapters sorry, there's only so much you can write about a 1 minute scene  
> enjoy?

“If it comes to choosing between saving you, the kid, or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die.”

Doctor Strange – awesome name, kinda rude guy. He was totally fine with Peter or Mr Stark dying to save the little green glowy thingy. Peter was 98% sure he'd seen the exact same thing at a gift shop in the Smithsonian, but this one did admittedly look a little more magical.

Mr Stark sighed, and clapped Doctor Strange on the shoulder.

“Good, moral compass. We're straight.”

He nodded, mostly to himself, then strolled over to Peter.

“Alright kid...”

He raised one hand, like a sword, and touched it to each of Peter's shoulders – left, then right.

 

“You’re an Avenger now.”

 

_Holy shit._

 

Mr Stark grinned at him, then wandered off down the bridge.

Peter felt like there should be a fanfare, some kind of celebratory music. He should have felt exhilarated: everything he had ever wanted since that day 6 years ago had finally happened. But there was nothing but unease and a prickle of dread as he stared towards the gaping bridge window.

How long would he get to be an Avenger before it all ended? Because the most horrible sense of foreboding was whispering at him from the shadows of his mind, and his senses were _never_ wrong.

 

He couldn’t afford to think like that. The end wasn’t here just yet, and he had an evil space raisin to defeat.

 

Peter Parker, Avenger, forced a smile onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch his face in that scene  
> he was happy for like 0.3 seconds, poor lad  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! (or if you didn't!)


	4. The Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planet looked like it had frozen in time – towering monuments stretched to the amber sky, and the remains of paths and gardens marked the rocky ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I'm back  
> Also saw Infinity War for the third time   
> Inspired me to write f e e l i n g s  
> Anyway enjoy?

“What exactly is it that they do?”

The bug lady crossed her arms. “Kick names, take ass.”

The grey and red dude nodded in agreement.

Mr Stark looked ready to give up, right there and then. There was a long pause.

“Alright, just... just get over here. Mr Lord, would you get your folks to circle up?”

Star Lord replied irascibly, and the two aliens stepped forward. Peter had stopped listening by that point, and was instead surveying his surroundings.

The planet looked like it had frozen in time – towering monuments stretched to the amber sky, and the remains of paths and gardens marked the rocky ground. But any blue water, green grass, any pink and yellow flowers? They had been destroyed, annihilated in some sudden catastrophe that had left nothing but malodorous air and crumbling ruins. 

Peter was pretty sure that the ‘Great Titan’ Voldemort had been rambling about had been involved with said catastrophe.

 

_This could be Earth too._

 

7 billion lives depended on him, and honestly? Peter wasn’t sure he could save them all.

 

Because the voice in his mind was getting louder and louder - warning him of the future it saw. Ned wanted to call it ‘Spider Sense'. Peter kind of liked the name (not that he would ever tell anyone that). As far as he could tell, the power could sense any incoming danger and warn Peter of it, allowing him to evade the punch or kick before it even happened. But sometimes it worked a little _too_ well.

On top of that, the Spider Sense didn’t work for other people. It didn’t tell him about the lady that was stabbed in an alleyway, three blocks down from his flat, while Peter was doing homework last Thursday. It didn’t tell him about every single person at risk in that ferry, or in that elevator.

 

It hadn’t told him about the mugger, or the gun. Or the single bullet fired that night.

 

So if not for Earth, who was his Spider Sense screaming for?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~Only later did he realise it was for him.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! (Or if you didn't!)


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were gone. 
> 
> They were all gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew it was coming
> 
> Also @ the title it's not actually the end dw I'm writing the last chapter rn

They were gone.

 

They were all gone.

 

Mantis, Drax, Star Lord.

 

Now Doctor Strange, crumbling to dust.

 

“It was the only way.”

 

Then he was gone.

 

 

 

 

  
The hairs on Peter's neck stood up straight. The most horrible feeling, the one that had been whispering to him since that morning on the bus – it was screaming now. Filling his ears with white noise as he looked down to see dust floating.

 

“Mr Stark?”

 

His mentor turned. Fractured glass filled his eyes.

 

“You’re ok.”

 

“I don't know what’s happening, I don’t - save me, save me- ” as he stumbled forward, grasping for the horrified man

 

clinging to him, as if human touch would anchor him to life

 

_I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go, sir please **I don’t want to go**_

 

and now more dust was coming from him but it wasn’t from him it _was_ him

 

and suddenly his legs were crumbling and he was falling and Mr Stark was falling with him and his back slammed onto the ground

 

the orange of the sky looked like a sunset from a wall by a New York harbour

 

 

and the ashes spread across his body as he lay there

 

 

  
thinking of how unfair this was

 

 

 

that his life should end so soon

 

 

 

 

  
that Aunt May would try to call him tonight, asking how long he was going to be out with Ned

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
that Ned would call her tomorrow, asking ‘where’s Peter?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

that Mr Stark would be left to grieve in the dust

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

now the ashes took his heart, disintegrating to swirl through the still air

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mr Stark was crying

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And if you die, I feel like that’s on me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I'm sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped  
> Did I mention I cried writing this


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered amber skies, and friends crumbling, and Mr Stark crying and then –
> 
> Peter opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAD EXAMS AND SCHOOL WAS KICKING MY ASS  
> BUT I SQUEEZED OUT THE FINAL CHAPTER IT'S ALL GOOD DW   
> ENJOY!

It was quiet.

Peter could hear sobbing, whispered words, tight embraces.

But nothing else.

 

It was warm too.

The humid air enveloped him, a stark contrast to the wind of Titan.

Was this Earth?

 

Where had he been?

 

What had happened?

 

He remembered amber skies, and friends crumbling, and Mr Stark crying and then –

 

 

Peter opened his eyes.

 

 

_He wasn’t dead._

 

 

His vision was filled with green. Jade branches stretched across a cloudless sky, and dappled sunlight filtered through the foliage. He was laid on the ground; swaying grass tickled his ears. His arms were stretched out to his right, fists closed tightly.

 

  
Like he had died clinging to someone desperately.

 

  
He glanced at his hands. They were whole again – it almost like they had never crumbled to dust. (But they had and Mr Stark had cried and he was _sorry_.)

 

  
He pushed himself into an awkward sitting position, and twisted to look around. To his right stood two men. The first had a worn face, framed by long, hickory locks that tumbled to his shoulders. He looked kinda like Jesus. Did Jesus have a metal arm now?

The second man was wrapped in a tight embrace with Jesus, and tear tracks were visible on his screwed up face. He had dirty blonde hair, and a torn blue suit with a tear in the centre that looked strangely like a star.

Which made him Captain _freaking_ America.

That made the other guy the Winter Soldier, not Jesus, and this clearly wasn’t heaven. Captain America was too badass to die.

 

A cry erupted from the clearing behind him as a man clad in dulled red (Star Lord?) sprinted towards a tall, green woman. Right. Green woman. Of course.

They were both crying now, and Mr Quill pulled the green lady into a desperate, passionate kiss.

Was that Gamora?

While Peter had been tugging at the Gauntlet in vain, he had heard snippets of Star Lord’s confrontation with Thanos. He had heard as he screamed in anguish, and seen as he began to beat Thanos, over and over again.

Thanos had taken his lover.

 

Peter was happy for Quill and his Guardians, as they stood in a loose circle and recounted tales of their respective battles. Apparently there were more – a living tree and a talking raccoon were amongst the group.

 

All over the clearing, heroes stood in loose clumps, apparently having been reunited with the fallen just minutes prior. Black Panther was hugging a teenage girl around Peter’s age, dressed in charcoal trousers and a sweet orange raincoat-dress-thing.

Peter guessed he had been the last to appear; no one had noticed him yet.

 

He sat alone for a moment.

 

Then his name, “Peter?”, was uttered in disbelief from behind him. Peter stood up and turned just in time as Mr Stark barrelled into him and threw his arms around him.

They stood in joyous embrace for a minute. Peter was just a little confused.

“Uh, Mr Stark? There’s no door here.”

Mr Stark chuckled, as tears of relief began to spark in his eyes. 

“I know kid.”

Woah.   
Then reality hit.

“Mr Stark, I'm -”

“Ah ah!” interrupted Mr Stark, standing back and surveying Peter.

“Two things kid. One: drop the formalities, you’re making me sound like I’m 70 or something. It’s just Tony.”

“Ok Mr – Tony.”

Tony ran his hands through his hair and laughed a strained laugh.

“We’ll work on it. And second? Don’t _ever_ apologise to me again. You hear? You did great kid.”

“But -”

“Nope. It’s all in the past. All we’ve got is a future of ass kicking and science, deal? Plus, we’re in _Wakanda_ Pete; we have to explore this place.”

Tears shimmered in Peter’s eyes too now, but a smile lit up his face.

“Deal.”

Mr Stark (no, _Tony_ ) enveloped him in another hug.

One day, they would have to talk about what happened - reconcile with the past. Peter would wake in a cold sweat for nights and nights as clouds of dust blew through his dreams.

But for now he was alive. Everyone was alive. He was in Wakanda, surrounded by heroes he had dreamt of meeting since New York all those years ago. He was _hugging Iron Man,_ not only his hero, but his friend and mentor (perhaps even his dad).

He held onto Tony as happy tears ran down his face.

 

Peter wasn’t afraid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending to a sad series yaaaay  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feel free to comment any opinions, and please don't hesitate to give me prompts or ideas (I'm unoriginal I need them pls help)  
> Thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go :')
> 
> Also really short chapter to get started off, dw they'll get longer and sadder until you know what ;)


End file.
